Harry Potter and the World of Shadows
by bandgeek1688
Summary: Harry's eventful 7th year as his parents watch over him. Can he tell fact from fiction? The dreams from the shadows? WIll he finally face Voldemort in one last battle? MAJOR HBP SPOILERS!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All the characters and everything else belong to the fabulous mind of J.K. Rowling. Only the plot here is mine, as is any characters or objects I may choose to include.**

* * *

Chapter 1-Wish You Were Here

"_Harry...Harry.."_

_The voice had been tormenting his dreams lately, and was not very easy to get rid of. It was the voice of a woman, who had suffered much anguish during her life. Emerald green eyes blinked at him as Harry looked up at her._

"_Mom..I don't understand what you mean," Harry said, feeling his heart crack as he stared upon the ghostly face of his deceased mother._

"_Son, she wants you to return to Hogwarts." A new, deep male voice entered the dream, one that Harry instantly recognized. _

"_But...but why, Dad? I have to find all the horcruxes of Voldemort! And I can't possibly go back to school and look for the horcruxes at the same time!" Harry said angrily._

"_Believe me, Harry dear, it's for your own good," Lily Potter whispered, tears in her eyes._

"_We don't want you tearing off trying to kill Voldemort, because that just won't happen," James said. "You have to have more experience. You may be the only one who can defeat Voldemort for good, but you must not get ahead of yourself. And anyway, your mother has been hysterical with worry over you."_

"_School's not gonna help though, without Dumbledore," Harry muttered._

_Lily smiled sadly at him. "I have good instincts about you going back."_

_Harry looked up at the two of them, their eyes mirrored with concern. The amount of love streaming out of their souls was almost too intense for Harry to bear. His heart was wracked with loneliness as he reached his hand out to them. However, his hand went right through his mothers', and her body began shimmer._

"_I love you," Harry said, his voice cracking as tears sprang into his eyes. "I can't deal with this anymore..."_

_He heard his mother say softly, " I love you too, baby," before she vanished._

"_Harry Birthday, Son," James said, disappearing as well. _

* * *

Harry Potter awoke with a start, knocking his glasses askew. He groaned, then dived off the bed to retrieve them. Pushing them onto his nose, he glanced at the clock: 12:01.

He was now seventeen and officially able to do magic outside of school. Harry grinned wickedly at the thought on how he could terrorize the Dursleys'.

He smiled slid off his face rather quickly when he remembered the dream. As of late, his parents had been occupying his dreams, telling him information. Harry didn't think it was possible for the deceased to communicate with the living, but his mother, as Harry had often been told, was handy with charms. Maybe that was it.

Harry pondered over the dream. Every night since he had come back to the Dursleys', his mother had pleaded with him to go back to school, but he really didn't see why. "_Harry dear, it's for your own good,"_ her voice echoed in his head. Harry vaguely remembered the incident with Dobby, who had said something quite similar. But in that case, Dobby had been doing his best to keep him away from Hogwarts.

Was there someone he might meet there? He wondered. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? An image of Snape filled Harry's mind while he clenched his fists. It had only been three weeks ago that Snape had killed Dumbledore, three miserable weeks that Harry had to cope with the pain of yet another loss.

Harry thrust his face into his hands. The last of his protectors was gone, and there was no one who could protect Harry anymore without being killed...he was alone in the real world. He glanced at his parent's wedding picture through his fingers–they looked so happy together...blissfully unaware for a moment of all the danger in the world. Why hadn't he had the chance to spend more time with them? Fate had been remarkably cruel when dealing its cards.

More tears wracked his body, and he shook lightly. Harry was not the one to cry, but it was too much to handle, he was only seventeen.

Why? He shouted wordlessly to the ceiling, his green eyes misty with tears. Why did it have to be me? My parents are dead, Sirius is dead, Dumbledore is dead...its all thanks to Voldemort and his cronies!

Harry felt the hatred burning in his chest, threatening to rage outside of him. He quickly opened his window and felt a gust of cool air sweep by his cheek.

Starting to feel better, Harry looked out the window. To his surprise, three owls were honing in on his window. He hastily stepped aside as two rather large owls flew into his room and landed gracefully on his bed, while a small ball of feathers struggled to fly through the window. It carried a rather large package that must have been at least twice its size.

Harry recognized Pig at once and hurried to help the owl inside. He quickly untied the package from him as the owl sloppily drank from Hedwig's bowl.

There was a letter along with the package. Harry slit open the envelope and read:

_Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! Hope the Muggles are treating you all right. Hey, you can hex them into oblivion now._

_Hermione is here at the Burrow. She came two days ago and really wants to see you. When are you coming, anyway? Bill and Fleur's wedding is on the 22nd of August. You have to come and keep Ginny company._

_Well, owl me back so Mum knows when you're coming. She's been worried sick about you. Kinda driving me crazy._

_See you soon,_

_Ron_

Harry read the letter, a smile creeping up on his face. He still couldn't believe that Bill and Fleur were getting married. It seemed like such an odd thing to do at such dark times.

His heart squirmed slightly, rereading the part about Ginny. He missed holding her in his arms, but he couldn't. There was too much at risk for her if they continued going out.

Harry's eyes found the package. Setting the letter aside, he tore at the tape holding it together. He was pleased to find chocolate frogs and Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans, along with Nosebleed Nougats and a Daydream charm, fresh out of Fred and George's joke shop. A decoy detonator also was walking around in the box.

Harry smiled, then looked at the next owl. He saw Hermione's neat handwriting and hastily opened it.

_Happy Birthday Harry!_

_I can't believe we're all finally of age! I hope your birthday turns out ok. You need to come to the Burrow! Fleur's been driving us all crazy as usual but we deal with it. Bill is doing a lot better, but his face is still really scarred. I feel so bad for him...they don't really know yet how many werewolf characteristics he'll have._

_Well, I hope you find my gift useful. See you soon!_

_-Hermione_

Hermione's package was a lot smaller. Harry quickly opened it up and pulled out a sliver encrusted mirror with purple gems set into the sides.

Harry was confused. What was it for? He shook the mirror free of the wrapping and noticed a piece of parchment had fallen out.

_Harry-_

_This is a tukuli mirror. You say the name of the person you want to see into it and you'll be able to see them. However, they can't see you. When you're done, tap your wand on it and say "Tuklio."_

He was impressed. She must have paid big time for this. He would have to thank her very much for the gift. He hesitated, then muttered "Ginny" into the silver frame.

And there she was...his love. Ginny was sleeping, a serene look upon his face. Her arm was flung out to the side, clinging on to covers rather possessively. He loved everything about her...her brilliant red hair, her sense of humor, her loyalty.

He muttered "Tuklio" and set the mirror down. There was the traditional owl from the school. He slowly opened the envelope, not sure if he wanted the school closed or not.

_Dear Student,_

_As you are well aware, tragic events occurred on Hogwarts soil this past June. After much debating between the Ministry of Magic and the school governors, they have voted to keep the school open for all that wish to attend. Enclosed is a list of books for the year._

_I hope you see you on September 1st._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

Harry sighed. He didn't really want to deal with the decision of going back to school right now. It was torture thinking about Hogwarts in the first place. How could school go on without Dumbledore?

He sat on his bed, immersed in the gifts from his friends. A small smile appeared on his lips; he was extremely lucky to have such loyal friends as Ron and Hermione. "So incredibly lucky," he said out loud.

And yet, he wished for something more, something he would probably never have...a true family, with real birthday celebrations, no presents arriving in the dead of night...for the millionth time in his life, he wished he was normal.


End file.
